The Power of the Rose
by rlhunter967
Summary: "With great power comes great responsibility". Ruby Rose, a first-year student at beacon must overcome great challenges to bring forth much-needed stability to the continents of Remnant. Will she be able to do it? With the help from her friends and family, Ruby must use a newly gained power to help citizens from all continents of Remnant. AU If there are any problems, let me know.
1. Chapter 1

"You're jealous aren't you Ruby", Yang spoke softly. She desperately wanted to find out what had been bothering her younger sister these last few weeks. Without upsetting her too much of course. This hadn't been the first time they'd had this conversation.

"Yeah, Ruby grunted, but I just have a bad feeling about him, he isn't good enough for her." Ruby sighed crossing her arms dejectedly, looking out from their dorm into the courtyard of Beacons school grounds.

"Ruby, no one in your eyes will be good enough for her". Yang put a comforting hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Though I honestly think you should at least try and warm up to him. You're going to need to get over it. Dwelling on it this much isn't going to help."

Yang's words went straight over Ruby's head, as she was solely focused out in the courtyard and what was unfolding in front of her eyes. She dashed past Yang saying a quick jumble of words that sounded like "going, courtyard, bye".

Yang looked at the spot in the room that Ruby used to be with a bewildered expression on her face. Turning around and peering out of the window, Yang saw what had made Ruby dash off so quickly.

"Oh no. This won't end well".

Ruby dashed down the stairs as she was much quicker than any elevator could ever be. " _What is it with people, he's ruining something other people only dream about. I know I should have been nicer, but he never treated her with the respect she deserves."_

Brought out of her musings, Ruby realised she had made it to the courtyard and started to make her way over to the same guy that had been getting on her nerves so much recently.

"I can't believe you could do that to her! I thought you were at least a reasonable person, my feelings aside, and one that I could eventually learn to trust and see as a friend. I was obviously wrong!"

"Yes, you were wrong Ruby. Shame isn't it". He scoffed, peering at Ruby with an offhanded expression, clearly conveying his annoyance at being interrupted. His previous companion leaving.

Before Ruby could get another word in, he gained a cocky expression on his face "But you won't tell anyone of what you saw, will you!"

"No, nothing you say will stop me, and if your minuscule brain didn't pick up on it, we're in the middle of the courtyard. Ruby emphasised this by sweeping her hand in a wide arc. People are going to want to know why there are two students arguing soon enough".

And just as Ruby voiced that thought, a whole bunch of people walked over to where the two were arguing, predicting a fight.

"Well shut it then. Keep quiet and no one gets hurt. It's quite simple".

Ruby noticed Yang running over, probably going to tell her to stop this argument and leave.

" _She doesn't understand"._

"Hey, Ruby are you alright?" Yang spoke, out of breath after running down the same flight of stairs. In her haste, completely forgetting about the elevator. " _I wish I had Ruby's speed sometimes"._

"I'm fine Yang, let me do this, I have to. For both Weiss and I".

Yang looked on unconvinced, though she didn't voice these thoughts or do anything more to interfere.

Believing in her sister, Yang realised Ruby had grown up a lot through her time at Beacon and her position as the leader in team RWBY. " _She always does want to help everyone, although this is on a much more personal level"._

As Ruby turned back around again, it was to see Weiss' boyfriend looking absolutely furious.

"You're pathetic, you just don't want your perfect "ladies' man" reputation to be tarnished, do you. You just wanted Weiss for her money and good looks, not for who she is".

"Yeah, like everyone else she'll ever meet. It's called the real world".

"Only because of people like you! There are others out there that think differently!"

Taking a few deep breaths, Ruby tried to compose herself. Though while doing this she didn't notice Weiss' boyfriend taking out a knife from his pocket. What Ruby didn't realise was that the knife was coated in a new type if dust able to pierce straight through someone's aura. The perks of being the boyfriend to the heiress of the largest dust company in all of Remnant.

"I despise you, I was jealous of you. Of what you had. You think you're so good, that you can walk over everyone and get away with anything! I can't believe you'd cheat on Weiss like that, she deserves better".

As soon as Yang found where her scroll was located, internally berating herself for losing it so often, she pulled it out to contact Weiss and told her to get to the courtyard immediately. _"Weiss could probably diffuse this argument the easiest. Ruby and her boyfriend will listen to her"._

" _Hey, could u come to the courtyard as soon as possible"._

" _What is Yang on about. I guess it sounds important, she nearly spelt all her words correctly in a message. I better head over there now"._ Weiss put her recently finished and revised homework safely out of copying eyes and headed out of the dorm. She couldn't be too sure her homework was safe sharing the same dorm as Ruby and Yang.

Weiss arrived in the courtyard a few minutes later and caught up with Yang to ask her what was going on.

"Uhh, Ruby got into a fight with your boyfriend about him cheating on you, and now they're in a pretty intense argument."

 _Wait, cheating on me?_ Weiss thought, keeping a neutral expression on her face, determined to stop this argument and find out if it was true. _I'll have to find out if it's true later. I have a more important thing to deal with._

Walking around Yang, determined to get the two to stop arguing and speak calmly, Weiss stopped dead in her tracks as she saw her boyfriend lunge towards Ruby.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter 2. Any mistakes, thoughts on improvements (Which there will be) etc. Let me know and I'll do my best to fix it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ruby, if I did, I wouldn't be writing this….maybe. Enjoy**

Screaming, Weiss ran over to see a pool of blood underneath Ruby's body.

As she got closer, she saw a knife protruding from her stomach.

Her boyfriend long forgotten as other students detained him so he wouldn't run away. She could deal with him later. Even if he didn't cheat on her, which was unlikely after these events, he hurt Ruby. Someone she now considers a close friend. Her name will put him behind bars for the rest of his life.

Never had she imagined something like this could happen to someone she was close to, even with all the constant White Fang attacks targeted against her family. She never let people get close to her so that they wouldn't be in danger. All because of her stupid last name.

Growing up in an emotionless environment resulted in making it harder for her to care about people. Though throughout her first couple of months at beacon, she started to show her true emotions to people. Although those people are still limited, only including her own team and JNPR, who she could trust without a second thought. That was the reason she decided to join beacon and become a huntress. Not to gain fight monsters, but to be able to help protect people that were in danger because of her status. Letting Ruby get close to her caused this. She caused this. Even though it wasn't her hand pushing the knife in, it may as well have been.

Holding Ruby's head in her arms, not caring about the blood, Weiss tried to compose herself and stay strong while Ruby was waiting for help.

Yang walked over to where Weiss was to speak to her. "She'll be okay Weiss. She'll pull through. I'm trusting you to look after her for me until I go and get Blake. Update me when you know where she is going".

All Weiss could do was nod her head slowly, not able to take her eyes off Ruby's body.

Medical staff rushed down to Ruby after receiving numerous calls from the students that someone had been seriously injured down in the courtyard.

They weren't expecting to find a student barely conscious with a knife coming out of her stomach. A students' aura was meant to prevent such a serious injury while it's still strong. The medical staff had no knowledge of this new type of dust able to pierce a person's aura.

Ruby continued to lose blood, ruining Weiss dress, though she still fought to stay conscious until the medical staff could get her to a hospital.

Ruby knew that it was unlikely she would be able to make it out alive. She didn't voice these thoughts, hardly having enough energy to speak anyway. All she felt was pain and drowsiness.

Trying desperately to tell Weiss that she couldn't stay awake any longer, all Ruby did was cough up more blood which drained her dwindling supply of energy.

"Don't try and speak Ruby, keep your eyes open and look at me". Weiss was desperately trying not to break down in front of Ruby. Becoming an increasingly hard task as the medical staff picked her up so that they could carry her to a waiting bullhead.

Ruby felt completely dead, her eyelids weighed a ton, and even though Weiss told her to keep her eyes open, it was too difficult. Closing her eyes, Ruby lost consciousness.

After asking the nurse if she would be allowed to stay on the bullhead and go to the hospital, Weiss continued to hold Ruby's hand, even though she was now unconscious.

Getting out her phone, Weiss knew she had to call Yang to update her on what was happening.

"Hello?"

"It's Weiss. You and Blake need to meet me at Vale Base where Ruby currently is." They took her into surgery, b-but they don't kn-know if", was all Weiss could say before she broke down in tears, hanging up the call.

"Guess I better find Blake quickly and get to the hospital quickly", Yang muttered as she dashed off to find Blake.

 **A/N: So, there's chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll see you in chapter three, in like…..a year and a half…ha, nah. I don't have a schedule, but I'll get it out as soon as possible. I am here to please. Well, I'm meant to anyway. See you in chap no. 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I was gone for so long, I've been extremely busy.**

 **I don't own Ruby etc.**

 **Enjoy.**

Ruby woke up confused, in a small, dark, boxed in room. There was a single dull light overhanging a small desk. Two chairs were set up on opposite sides of the desk, creating a feeling that someone else was supposed to be there. Looking around, Ruby couldn't make out any other people, nor did she see any ways to come in or exit the room.

"Maybe I'm dead, and this is an interview to determine whether I'll go to heaven or hell. If that even exists. Maybe I can see mum again. I should go and sit down, maybe someone will come in soon". Ruby stopped her musing looking around the small room before deciding to take a seat at the table.

Yang and Blake were both riding on Bumblebee racing towards the hospital so they could meet up with Weiss. All the while, Yang was internally berating herself, thinking that she was at fault for not being able to stop Weiss' boyfriend. She was meant to protect Ruby. It was a pact she had made to herself after the death of Summer, though that didn't make it any less meaningful. Now that she had been stabbed and could be in a critical condition, she felt she had failed the pact she made.

As they were parking Blake noticed how off Yang's behavior seemed. All her usual cheery demeanor was gone.

"Hey Yang, how are you feeling".

"I'm fine Blake".

"Look, I'm not the best at this, but I can tell something is bothering you. You must tell me so that I can at least try to help".

"I failed Ruby Blake. I was meant to protect her, to keep her safe. It was a pact I'd made after the death of Ruby's mum, Summer. She got hurt because I didn't stop the argument before it got out of hand".

"Do you honestly think Ruby would feel the same. She can protect herself. No one saw this coming. She got into beacon two years early because of her exceptional skill. She was caught off guard. As were all of us. There's no point thinking like this. Let's spend all our energy on hoping Ruby will be okay."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks, Blake, I appreciate it".

"No Problem, Yang. I'm glad I could help".

After properly securing Yang's bike, they both walked up to the desk so they could find out where Ruby was being held. They were both nervous, desperately hoping Ruby will be okay and that they could see her.

"Do you know where Ruby Rose is being held?" Blake asked the nurse politely.

"Sorry, she is currently in surgery. Room 12B will be the place she'll be taken too when they are done. Follow that corridor on the left there and take the third exit on the left and it's down there". The nurse pointed to the corridor they needed to take before going back to her work.

"Thank you". Yang and Blake spoke before walking over to the corridor.

"No problem dear".

After gaining the knowledge that Ruby was in surgery, Yang and Blake both slowed down their pace and relaxed for a bit, knowing that Weiss was probably in a bad way after she abruptly ended their phone call.

"Do you think Ruby will be okay Blake? I'm really worried."

"I think she'll pull through Yang. Maybe it missed a vital organ and the doctors only need to patch Ruby up a bit. We will just have to sit tight and comfort Weiss until she wakes up. Other than that, there isn't much we can do."

After walking the corridors for what seemed like hours, the two arrived at room 12B. Walking into the room, they didn't expect to see Weiss sound asleep on the bed. They also didn't expect Weiss to nearly fall out of the bed when Yang accidently slammed the door shut.

"ahh, what the hell! I was asleep you know".

Yang and Blake had never seen Weiss this snappy since her talk with Port after Ruby was named the leader of the team.

When Weiss got up they noticed that she had red, bloodshot eyes from crying a lot.

"What's wrong Weiss"?

"Other than having a close friend in surgery from a stab wound, not much".

"Sheesh, ok. Look, Ruby will be fine. We have to at least keep a positive mind." Yang tried to comfort Weiss, though it didn't look like it was helping all that much.

"Yang, what did you want to do to my ex-boyfriend when he stabbed Ruby"? asked Weiss.

"I wanted to tear him apart limb from limb. And I think I nearly did it. Though I knew that would only land me in serious trouble and it wouldn't help Ruby at all. So, I kept a rational head and then went to get Blake. It let me cool my head before I came here. I can be quite mature when I need to be. I need to be there for Ruby when she gets out of surgery… What did you want to do with him"?

"He's gone. That's it. I don't even know where."

"Wow, Blake spoke up. Remind me to never get on your bad side. Seriously though, cheer up Ruby will be fine. I'm going to go get us some coffee. Do you want your usual? An energy drink for Yang, black for Weiss."

"Yes, please", they both simultaneously replied.

Meanwhile, Ruby had just taken her seat at the table when a mysterious figure started to appear on the opposite side. Taken by surprise, Ruby nearly fell out of her chair.

 **I'm hoping the next chapter won't take so long to get out.**

 **Peace out guys. See you in chapter 4.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello. Long-time no see. I hope you enjoy this chapter, the next one shouldn't take this long. Though I offer no promises.**

Chapter 4

After Ruby regained her balance on her chair, she saw that the man that mysteriously appeared was wearing a casual set of black jeans and a trench coat that only went down to his waist. He didn't look anything out of the ordinary with wavy, goldish brown hair that reached to his shoulder. The only thing that could make him seem any more special than anyone else was his golden eyes. Although, as Ruby thought about it, unusual coloured eyes were quite common.

Confused as to his casual appearance, Ruby stopped staring and waited for the mysterious man to sit down.

"You can relax you know". The mysterious man spoke.

Once again, Ruby was surprised at how relaxed and collected the man presented himself. He only looked to be in his early 20's, though from the looks of things he seemed to have lived billions of years. He gave of a powerful, yet comforting vibe that greatly intrigued Ruby.

"Now, I'm sure you have plenty of questions, so feel free to ask anything".

"Okay", Ruby spoke carefully. She still didn't know quite what to do, the mysterious guy seemed so casual and carefree, yet ungodly important.

"Before we start, may I call you Ruby, or do you prefer something else?"

"Ruby's fine", she replied meekly.

"Ok, well this isn't where you go to when you die, that's somewhere else. I have brought you here because of your vital role in humanity's victory. Not against the grim, but themselves."

" _If that's his attempt at humour, this is going to be bad". Ruby thought_

"I can assure you, I'm much funnier usually. What we are dealing with is an extremely serious issue, the task in front of you may be perilous, though if you listen carefully, the journey ahead will be easy".

"You can read my thoughts?!"

"Yes, I do have the ability to read thoughts. That aside, let's get down to business. Your headmaster, when he first met you, he spoke about your silver eyes. Do you know anything else about that?"

Ruby tried to rack her brain to see if she could remember anything else about her silver eyes. "No. No one else has ever spoke about it. The only thing I know is that my mum also had silver eyes".

"Ok, well that's true, but it goes much deeper than that. All the Roses that share the same bloodline as you have had the same coloured eyes. Nothing has come about in thousands of years in which the power has had to be used."

"Power?".

"Yes, when Remnant was first created, the Rose family was born to act as the true protectors of Remnant. When the time was needed, they would need to serve to protect humanity. That has never needed to happen up until now."

"So, if I'm correct, someone on remnant is trying to destroy the planet, and I have to try and stop them with this "special power".

"Yep".

"I'll give you time to think about it. I'll come back in an hour to see how you are going. Don't take this lightly, your decision could create an outcome vital for the survival of remnant, or it could destroy it".

Ruby sat there, quietly processing the sudden turn of events. I'm the key. I have this great power? How come mum wasn't saved by it when she was devoured by those grim? What about all the people back home? I wonder who this person is? Do I know them?

All these questions were running wild in Ruby's mind, making it nearly impossible for her to make a decision.

Taking a deep breath, Ruby steadied her mind and started sorting out what all this means. This power will save millions of lives, and she has the ability to control it. Assuming training had to be undergone, it may take a lot of time away from her studies. She is younger than everybody else after all. Maybe it can only be activated in extreme conditions, that would explain why mum wasn't saved. I may not see all my friends and family for a while, but I'm sure that I can explain to them what's going on. They'll understand. This person must be dangerous, if I find out who it is and I know them, I'll have to stay on my guard.

After the hour processing her thoughts and questions, she concluded that she had to do it.

It was the only way to bring this person to justice without the cost of millions of innocent lives.

Appearing back into the room the mysterious figure quickly sat down to hear Ruby's answer.

"I'll do it".

"Good, I hope that hearing the person's name won't deter you, though I wanted to know your initial thoughts".

"Ok, well I thought about it and decided that letting someone this vile live is to dangerous. Even though I didn't agree to have this power, I'll accept that I have to play a part in this".

"You may have to kill in the process. Actually, you will".

"I don't like it, but trading one life for millions is a price that has to be payed".

"Alright, I just wanted to make sure you understood fully what this situation was, before we went any further".

"Ok, so who is this person, do I know them"?

"No, you personally don't know them, but one of your friends does. Though before I tell you who it is, I want to ask you a question. Who do you love?"

"Well, I love my friends, and my family?"

"No, I mean, who do you love romantically? Remember I can read your thoughts, so I already know who it is".

"It's Weiss".

"What would you de for her?"

"Anything". Ruby spoke with declaration. "What does she have to do with anything? It's not her is it. I don't imagine her doing that".

"It's not Weiss, it's Weiss's father.

 **I'll see you next chapter. Peace out guys**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the long wait, had heaps of school work etc, etc. I'm still here though, enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 5

"What do you think, about it being Weiss' father?"

"I'm not sure, I haven't met him personally, but from what Weiss tells us, he seems like a vile man. I need have to talk to Weiss about this, even though it could potentially ruin our friendship."

Yes, talking to Weiss is a very wise decision, though before that you will have to undergo training so that you can fully master this ability. If you don't, it could prove more dangerous than Weiss' father.

"How much time will that take. Won't people get worried that I won't wake up?".

"Don't worry about that, I'm able to make time go much slower here than on earth. Don't think too much on it, just know that about 1 year our time, is approximately 10 minutes back on earth. You're training will only take about 1 year our time to grasp, then when you wake up back on earth, it will take a couple of years until you fully master it. You will, be good enough to beat Weiss' father, and good enough that you won't be a danger to anyone else."

"Okay. When do we start", Ruby spoke happily. "I want to be able to protect those closest to me as soon as possible."

"Get some rest, you will start you're training tomorrow. Just think of somewhere you want to be, a home you want in the future." Just imagine it, I can make it a reality. Everything on this…plane I guess, is just a pigment of my imagination."

"Can you bring up my home?" Ruby wistfully remembered all the good memories that she had shared with her family there. Playing with her mum and dad in the freshly cut crass in their yard. Running around the house causing trouble with yang when they were little kids…

"It's alright, Ruby. Spoke the mysterious figure reassuringly, you'll see them soon enough don't you worry. If you're training goes well, it might take less time than I anticipated".

Before conjuring up the home, Ruby asked the mysterious man what his name was, as he still hadn't told her.

"Ben, you can just call me Ben. There is no way you'd be able to pronounce my real name."

Ben walked up out of his chair and closed his eyes, concentrating on the scene Ruby had pictured.

"There, all done Ruby. Get some rest. Tomorrow I'll go through your daily schedule with you and then we will begin training." Ben spoke before fading away into nothing.

Ruby peered around the area, looking at the identical surroundings to her home back on earth. Tentatively walking up to the front door, she placed a hand on the handle and opened it, hearing the all too familiar creak as she did so. Peering into the room, Ruby could tell that everything was ion the exact position as when she had last been there.

" _I better get some rest, ready for training to begin tomorrow"._

After having a shower and brushing her teeth, Ruby hopped into her bed and fell straight to sleep, excited about the next day's events.

Waking up the next morning feeling refreshed, Ruby got up and went about her early morning routine.

As soon as she stepped out of her front door, she was suddenly transported somewhere else in front Ben. Quickly looking around, she noticed that she was in some sort of gym space, filled with machines and even an indoor pool.

"Good morning Ruby, I hope you slept well". Asked Ben calmly.

"Yeah it was a great sleep I never remembered my bed being that comfortable", spoke back Ruby cheerfully.

"Great", then let's get down to business. I'll go through your daily schedule and then we can have small gym session. After that, you can have the rest of the day off to get to know the place, and the things here. With my powers, I have created your own city… more or less."

"Ok so, wake up time from Monday to Friday is 6am. And you have until 7:30 to get ready, before meeting me here at the gym. I'm not worried about diet; just try to minimise the number of cookies you eat." Spoke Ben, chuckling as he saw the downtrodden look Ruby had on her face.

"We will begin an hour routing here from 8:00am until 9:00am, consisting of power, strength and endurance training. After that you will have a 15-minute break before we go to weapons training. Weapons training will go unit 12:30pm with breaks in between, depending on your energy levels. A 1 hour lunch break will follow that to rest, then we have tactics training until 3:00pm. Tactics could prove vital in the outcome of a battle. After a 30-minute break you have teamwork training until 5:00pm. Teamwork is also an extremely important factor in the outcome of battles. After teamwork, you have the rest of the day to do as you please. I'm treating you as an adult, so I expect your bedtime to be not too late, although I'm not enforcing anything stricter than common sense.

"This is a very strict schedule, as the importance of mastering this power is greater than you realise. The fate of the world is resting on you're shoulders. I'm here if you need a hand with anything o if you just feel stuck and you aren't progressing. It won't be easy, but I believe you can do it without a problem."

"How does that feel?" Ben spoke with confidence.

"Could I maybe have a timetable" replied Ruby meekly.

"I thought you'd ask that, here take it, try not to lose it as it is a could lesson of responsibility, although I do have spares in case you need them." Ben spoke as he passed Ruby a piece of paper.

"Let's get to it then", spoke Ben as he clapped his hands together in anticipation.

 **See you in chapter 6, it will come, even though it might take a while. :/**


	6. Chapter 6

**It has been a long time. I lost interest for a while in writing though I am still enjoying the show. Any mistakes or criticism is welcome as I want to give the audience the best reading experience I can, and I know how much help viewers can give. I hope you guys enjoy. I am going to shorten the chapters a bit to get more out as well.**

Chapter 6

The physical and emotional training was intensive and taxing on Ruby's body and emotions, but Ben knew that she could handle it once she got into the groove of things and adjusted to her schedule.

Time flew by quicker than ruby realised as she soon got into a good routine with her daily schedule. Her training was progressing at an incredible rate which even surprised ben. It was much easier for her to get used to intensive training schedules and learning after attending beacon.

Thinking of school, Ruby thought what it would be like for her at school now considering things will change so much. Ben hadn't even talked to her about much at all. There was a lot to discuss although Ruby continued her training until Ben wished to talk more about what she has to do.

In the blink of an eye, 6 months of training had gone, and Ben sat Ruby down to talk about her progression and the use of her new powers back on Earth.

"Hello Ruby, I know we have been talking every day during training, but I just wanted to ask how everything has been going for you? How do you feel that you have adjusted to the training, and how much do you think you are progressing? Ben asked as Ruby concentrated.

"Well, I feel that I have adjusted to the schedule pretty quickly and my training has gone rather well. I can see how much I'm improving, but I also know how much more I need to improve before I can fully master these powers". Ruby spoke enthusiastically and with confidence.

"I'm glad you feel confident because I believe you are doing brilliantly at adjusting to this new life and schedule well. You are correct though, there is still a long way to go before you fully master your skills. This meeting isn't just about how you are going in your training currently, I'm also changing your timetable up quite a bit to fit in some of your power training, because we haven't looked at that much at all and that's the most important thing to learn".

"Ok, spoke Ruby, where do we start?"

"Alright", spoke Ben, getting ready to list out the new timetable. "I will continue your structure until we get to after the lunch break, instead of tactics and teamwork training, we will improve upon your power training. The reason we haven't started power training earlier is for the sole reason that you needed to be stronger first, physically and emotionally".

"Ok, when do I get started"? Asked Ruby kindly.

"We will get started tomorrow and push the power training as much as possible to get you as ready for returning to earth as you can."

"Ok, that sounds good. I really want to learn as quickly as possible to get back to earth and see my friends, as they probably think I could die."

"Yes, I am sure you want to get back and see them as soon as possible, although I have to change something. Remember when you first got here, I said that time will be about 10 minutes on earth relative to us?"

"Yes", answered Ruby questioningly.

"Well", continued Ben, taking a large pause. "I have to change that, because if you are only asleep for 10 minutes it is too unusual, and for now we don't want to raise any suspicions. So, you will actually be asleep for about an hour or so."

Ben was also using this information as a test for Ruby to see if she can deal with things that don't go her way in an appropriate manner, which was a major part of their training.

Ruby had a questioning look on her face for a split second before saying that she was perfectly fine with this happening.

"Yeah, I understand. It would prove troublesome if people become suspicious."

"Well done Ruby, that was a great response". Ben finished this chat with a major smile on his face.

Ruby got back to her new schedule and training with great enthusiasm, although it wasn't without its hitches thinking of her family and friends back on earth.

 **Thanks for reading, I will continue to write more in the future. The chapters will be shorter although come out more often.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated greatly. I want to clarify that I have changed the story a bit but will involve the same villains in the future.**

Chapter 7

While ruby was engrossed into her training focusing on trying to get the hang of her new powers, her friends and family were worried out of their minds.

Back on earth, Weiss, Yang, and Blake were all uneasy in their appearances. There was an uncomfortable silence between them, with none of them knowing what to do or say. Their drinks lay forgotten as none had any appetite or thirst. They were all just concerned and spent their time waiting for any news on Ruby's condition.

Weiss couldn't believe that someone cared for her enough to risk what Ruby had. The only people who would have done that for Weiss were her paid bodyguards from her father. Weiss was thinking about her life and evaluating the most important things to her. Throughout her whole life, she was taught that appearances were the most important thing to uphold. She didn't have any real friends, she wasn't allowed to make any. She had to be cold to people so that no one could get any type of advantage over her. That's what her parents had told her. She never enjoyed playing with her older sister Winter, or her parents who were always too busy with work or guests. She spent most of her days alone by herself.

Weiss knew that was what the problem was. Coming to Beacon it was very hard for her to change the way she was brought up. It was hard to make friends and yet Ruby wanted to be her friend anyway. Even though she had acted so harshly and like a jerk to her. Ruby meant a lot to Weiss, even if it didn't seem like it.

That is what lead to Weiss having her current thoughts. What did ruby mean to her? And why did she feel such a throbbing in her chest when she was injured. All Weiss thought when that happened was that she would never be able to talk to Ruby again. Never tell her all the things she wants to share with her about. She would never be able to tell ruby how much she meant to her or get to know her better. She felt that she had just started to warm her demeanour up.

Ruby understood Weiss's position. Even if she didn't fully know what her upbringing was like. Ruby still knew that it was difficult for her to open up and Weiss really appreciated that. She really wished she could have someone to confide in, just like Ruby could confine in her sister, or like Blake could confine in Yang and vice versa.

As Weiss was thinking about was her upbringing and her time so far at Beacon, she realised that the most fun that she had had was being with Ruby. Helping her study, showing her some of the stuff she knew. Helping her and even in some cases having the younger girl hep Weiss.

Seeing Weiss's thoughtful yet saddened face, Yang decided to start a small conversation to try and get Weiss to open up to them.

Yang knew it was a long shot but was pleasantly surprised to see a small amount of relief on Weiss's face as the conversation would be a good way to start getting things off of her chest.

Weiss had been bought up in a very strict environment, by people who despised her. Her parents were distant and private, intent on running their company. She was raised by maids and servants who were paid little. She knew deep down that they hater her family.

Over time she closed her heart and stopped asking questions, playing and being curious, as most children should be. She spent most of her time playing music, which helped her to let out her emotions. She also spent a lot of time writing in her diary which she kept in a very secure, safe place.

Her parents did not let her come anywhere near their work, telling her that it was extremely confidential and was not allowed to be looked at by her or her older sister Winter. She and her older sister were at odds throughout her life, with her sister choosing not to take over her parents' position and instead, leaving to enrol into the military. She was quite high up now in the Atlas military, although Weiss knew little of the ranking.

All this meant was that she was now in charge of taking over the company. This meant her cold and manipulative behaviour was constantly reinforced. She hated the idea of this but there was nothing she could do about it.

Her parents only let her enrol into Beacon to get experience in the real world and see what other continents were like. She could have been sent anywhere, but her parents knew Beacon was the best of the best.

These emotions and appearances had seeped into her everyday life, which had made it very hard to make friends. She had kept a boyfriend along at the wishes of her parents, not wanting to anger them even though she was never attracted to them. She was just glad the boys did not have the nerve to touch her in case it made her parents upset. Not that it would have, but they didn't know that. One of the rare useful times of having parents like hers. Although they wouldn't have to be scared of her if she wasn't matched with them anyway. Weiss sees it as a way to weed out the weak ones for her parents.

Weiss sighed, she was overthinking everything a great deal, although she knew that telling everyone would be a great way for her to take her mind off of Ruby. Even if Blake and Yang didn't particularly want to hear her story.

So, Yang and Blake listened to the entire story of Weiss' upbringing. Even though Weiss' attitude had been terrible to everyone, especially ruby. She couldn't fault the way she is. She knew that wasn't a good excuse and she was trying her best, although Blake and Yang knew that it would take time.

"I'm really glad to see that you are trying Weiss. And I am glad you see these problems. I want you to know that I am here for you and I'm sure Blake is as well", she spoke pointing her head towards Blake and getting a nod in response.

"We will help you, Weiss. If you want us to".

"I know what I have gone through is nothing on you Blake or you Yang. Thank you for letting me speak. I really want to change. I hate the person I am, but I'm stuck like this. I can't do anything. If I renounce myself from my family, I won't have any way to pay for Beacon and will be homeless. I was not allowed to set up a bank account or anything like that. I don't know what to do".

It was at the end of Weiss' story that a head popped in to let them know that Ruby's surgery was over. The lady said came in and said that there was now a smaller chance she would survive. She told the girls that the doctors did their best, but the wounds were too deep and went through too many of her vital organs. The doctors were surprised that she had managed to live for this long. They were also told that they could visit Ruby as soon as they wished.

The lady then left, leaving Yang, Blake, and Weiss in an uncomfortable silence knowing that there wasn't anything they could do.

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you are enjoying it so far. I think the next few chapters will be getting more intense.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Big reveal this chapter. Hope you enjoy**

Chapter 8

Ben was pacing around in front of Ruby with an intense look of frustration on his face. "I made another mistake, although it isn't a big one, I should do better than this. The surgery took longer than expected so I won't be able to awake you for another hour. It's alright though since our training is nearly completed, any left-over time, I will speed time up, so it seems like no time has passed at all".

Stopping pacing, Ben turned around and looked at Ruby before speaking to her.

"People often make mistakes. Even your headmaster has made mistakes". Peering into Ruby's eyes he asked her "What do you think of failure or mistakes?".

Thinking for a second, Ruby answered with strong conviction in her voice "Everyone makes mistakes. I guess it's just important what you do to make up for them, taking into consideration the consequences of that mistake".

"I am really glad to see that you have progressed so far in your abilities physically and emotionally. I think you will do your job perfectly. Let's finish this last week of training so that you can see your friends and they can stop worrying".

Ben and Ruby got stuck into training again for 1 more week. Ruby was training at an incredibly fast pace, although Ben expected as much.

Weiss, Blake, and Yang were all ready to head to Ruby's room where she was lying in a coma. All three of them were anxious and scared to see what they would find when they walked into the room. They all walked down to room 12B where they stopped and stared at the door. There was a small vertical glass panel on the door which gave the girls a view of the bed chairs and the legs of the bed but nothing else.

Yang slowly opened the door, which didn't make a sound, not that it would have mattered much if it did. All three of the girls slowly walked into the room and sat down in the uncomfortable chairs that were provided for them. None of them had any thoughts to voice, instead opting to sit in silence, looking around at all of the machines that were connected to Ruby.

The machines were connected to all of Ruby's vital organs with the best nurse on hand waiting outside their room in case something went wrong.

Their silence was interrupted when a yang received a call on her scroll. Picking it out of her pocket, she read the name on the screen. It was her dad, Tai.

Answering the call with a small amount of hesitation, her dad was the first to speak.

"Yang, I've been trying to call you as soon as Ozpin called me to let me know what happened. I am on my way to the hospital with Qrow to see Ruby. How is she doing?" Tai rattled of that speech in quick progression letting the girls know of his worry for Ruby.

"They don't think that she will make it dad, Yang started to speak with tears welling in her eyes. They said that too many of her vital organs were hit as she had no time to protect herself with her aura. It's all my fault dad, I wasn't there to prote.."

Unable to finish her sentence, Yang snapped her head back as Weiss had slapped her hard in the face.

"I'm sorry Tai, she said speaking into the microphone of the scroll, but Yang had no chance to save Ruby. If it's anyone's fault it's mine. Getting quieter Weiss spoke about how she just watched on while Ruby was in the fight.

After hearing this Tai spoke up again, interrupting whatever else Yang or Weiss had to say. "That isn't important, it isn't anyone's fault. Ruby choose to do this. And although I don't want her to get hurt because she is my daughter, I am proud she tried to protect her friends. That's what huntresses and huntsmen do. Anyway girls, just try and relax Qrow and I will be there soon".

And with that, Tai hung up the phone once again leaving Yang and Weiss in silence.

Hearing those constant beeping noises from the machine was getting to the girls' nerves.

This time, Blake chose to be the one to break the silence. "Tai was right you know, it isn't your fault. I have always been one to run away from all of my problems and blame myself for letting others get hurt, but it's what we do. I want to be a huntress to protect people and help the Faunus. Other people are going to get hurt along the way. All we can do is our best to prevent this. Ruby won't blame you Yang or you Weiss when she wakes up". Blake finished with strength.

Her time at Beacon had matured her thinking, along with talks with the headmaster Ozpin.

"That's if she wakes up Blake", Yang spoke back with tears threatening to fall down her face.

Ruby had finished up her last week of training and it was time for her to go back to Remnant. Ben called for her to come and speak with him concerning how she deals with her new powers in front of her classmates.

"How do you feel Ruby. You're training is finally complete. I believe that your skills are good enough to return to Remnant and keep practicing. Remember though, they are not perfect, and you are not invincible. Keep your friends and family close. I feel that you will need them".

"I feel good, energetic and excited to see my team again. But I still have so many questions. How do I stop people finding out about my powers? When do I go after Weiss's dad or the other dangers that are out there? How will I wake up?"

"I am glad you are asking these questions. I will answer them as best as possible, although a lot of things will be up to you and your friends and family. They are strong, they may not have the same power as you, but they will help you a great deal. Firstly, you can tell your team and team JNPR. They are your friends and trustworthy. There is no need to keep secrets from them. Talk to your dad and Qrow, they will already be suspicious because of previous experiences dealing with this. I also want you to speak to Ozpin, he can also help you a great deal. Other than that, try and keep it as secret as possible. There are others that can know. Talk to Ozpin about this, he is a very wise man. Your second question can be answered by only you and your friends. Qrow can help you with this. Weiss and Ozpin can also help. As for waking up you will just have wait and see. I have something pretty spectacular planned that will introduce everyone to your new powers".

"Ok, thank you for helping to train me and I guess saving my life..hehe". Ruby spoke bashfully while rubbing the back of her head.

Chuckling Ben spoke, "it was my pleasure."

"Now, before I send you back, I have some news that might shock you. This will be your first mission. I want you to do it by yourself so that I know you have progressed enough. I want you to rescue your mother." She never died. Everyone expected her to have died because she had been gone for so long. She was actually kidnapped by people who wanted to use her silver eyes for evil, which is why I never had the opportunity to get her to help me. She has been treated well, with food and water provided and no one has touched her, but she has been locked up unable to get away for 12 years now and I need you to save her. My personal appearance on Remnant could set things in motion that we don't want".

I would have liked to have told you this earlier, but you were too young and would have died. You are the only other person to have silver eyes and is able to rescue her. Do you think you can do it?"

"Ruby had tears in her eyes, although her tears were a promise. "Of course, I can do it, I won't let you down".

Ruby had a lot of things to think about now. She had thought that her mum had been dead for years, but in reality, she had been kidnapped. And although treated well because they were trying to harvest her powers, she was still a prisoner to evil people who had to be stopped.

I will send you everything you need to know about them on your scroll when you wake up." Ben finished, happy that Ruby had worked so hard and wasn't going to give up anytime soon.

"Are you ready to go back now?". Ben asked while clasping his hands together with satisfaction.

"Yes, I'm ready".

And with that, Ruby's vision turned to black and Ben disappeared from her view.

Back on Remnant, Tai and Qrow were walking down the hallway where Ruby's room was located. Turning around the corner Tai went to open the door before suddenly stopping when he saw a golden glow heading towards him.

Tai had just enough time to activate his aura before he crashed into the wall with a loud thud. Qrow just stood there perplexed as Yang and Blake rushed out into the hallway.

"What the hell just happened" Qrow exclaimed.

 **Thanks for reading everyone. Keen for volume 6.**


End file.
